


One Day

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Butterfly - Rajaton (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Fairies, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a kind of fairy I know of. They look just like butterflies, but they only live one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



There’s a kind of fairy I know of. They look just like butterflies, but they only live one day.

Only one day on this green earth: to fill with all the loveliness that will fit into fourteen short hours of sunlight; to stretch soft new wings out drying in the kind warmth; to seek beauty and sweetness; to drink at every flower and to rest on every blade of grass; to dance dressed in fur and jewels and bright-dyed drapes; to meet and chase and be chased by another just as lovely; to find delight, and, unwittingly, to bring it.


End file.
